User blog:Olimar90/Birth of Reneegee
Here's the Story of The Birth of Reneegee. ;) One Night, Ren and Stimpy were in the Living Room, Sitting and doing nothing. 2 months Passed, Ren was tired, But Stimpy is still making the drooling noise. "You're an Eediot," Ren scolded. "And I am so sick of your Stupidity...." Then, Ren started to think in his thoughts, If only I can find Someone Who is intelligent enough for me to talk to, That would make me feel better. Then, Stimpy Regurgitated the Hairball onto the carpet, This makes Ren. "Stimpy, You EEDIOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ren Scolded. "How dare you regurgitate all the Hairball onto my Beautiful Carpet?!" "Sorry, Ren...." Stimpy said, Hiding his hand behind his back, Looking innocent. "Sorry? Sorry? I will punish you for your tom foolery!" Ren Yelled as He took out the Baseball bat. "Now prepare to receive your Punishment, Stimpy." As Ren is about to Hit Stimpy with the Bat, The Doorbell Rang, Which Causes Ren to Pause. Wait, who rang the Doorbell? I wonder who it could be? "I'll punish you later, Stimpy," Ren Said as He decided to spare Stimpy by putting away the baseball bat. "Now march straight to the kitchen and cook me something to eat." "Duh.... Okay," Stimpy smiled as He went to the kitchen. Ren went to the Door and answered it. I'll bet It's the most intelligent person ringing the door bell, I think? Then, As Ren answered the Door, He looked horrified what He saw. "What the? Who are you? and What are you doing here?" Ren whimpered... "It's A Me! Weegee, Weegee, Weegee," Said the creepy Figure. "I Am Weegee, Look at me into my Eyes." Ren started to scream. This enrages Weegee, so Weegee uses his stare to give Ren a Virus. Ren turned into a Fakegee called "Reneegee". "What?" Weegee cried in shock. "He's supposed to turn into me!" "You Must Die!" Reneegee Yelled as He was about to Charge up his Stare. "****!" Weegee Said a Bad word. "I'm out of Here." And Weegee Fleed. Later, Stimpy came back from the Kitchen and Said, "Hey, Ren, I can't find the Food anywhere. and We're out of Food. So I'm going to the Store to get some food and--- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Duh, Ren, Where did you get the Mustache?" "You Eediot!" Reneegee smiled creepily. "Ren is Gone Forever! From Now on, You will refer to me as RENEEGEE!" Stimpy looked terrified. "Now, Prepare to die!" Reneegee Smiled creepily as He shot the Stare at Stimpy. It is called the Slap Stare, Which Causes the Victims to be slapped to Death. While Stimpy is in the Slap Stare, Reneegee Slapped Stimpy to Death, Which Killed Stimpy in Process. Reneegee Laugh Evilly after Stimpy is killed. "Finally! I killed that Eediot! Now to Kill more Victims! That Includes the Fakegees!" So Reneegee went on the Rampage to murder the Innocent people. But will he be stopped? Only time will tell when He will be stopped or not. THE END =Trivia= *This story is a Prequel before the birth of Sqeegee. *This Story is also based on the Birth of Sqeegee. *Ren's Screaming when Weegee appears alone is similar to How Squidward screams when Weegee appears with Meegee. *Reneegee appears in the Comic. *Reneegee is far more Eviler and More Psychotic than Ren Hoek is. *Unlike Ren Hoek, He does not have Ren's nose, But rather a Weegee nose and handlebar Mustache. Category:Blog posts